Fate and Prophecy
by ikazuchi-hime
Summary: A girl appears in Capsule Corp and asks Trunks to marry their Princess. My first DBZ Fanfic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I don't own DBZ

The warm breeze of the sun is everywhere. It was the beginning of the season which most kids are looking forward to, summer. There was a celebration in the grounds of Capsule Corp. the biggest company on earth, owned by the richest and the most powerful family there is.

The whole gang was there, the defenders of Earth, the most powerful people in the universe, Vegeta, Son Goku, Trunks, Son Gohan, Son Goten, and all the other people whose abilities and strength were extraordinary. They were all having fun, chatting, laughing, eating at most, they were relaxing. There was no enemy around to challenge them, no problem about the earth, it all seemed to be a quiet day,

"Come on Trunks, you've got to have a girlfriend at this time, I mean, you're old enough, you're the president of the biggest company on earth, not to mention one of the richest guy here and yet you have no girlfriend?" said Son Goten, "Don't you think it's about time you find one?"

"What?" Trunks laughed, "Is that really necessary Goten?"

"Well… life isn't complete without love ya know?"

"Trunks is different from you Uncle, he won't just pick a girl up for a girlfriend" interrupted Pan,

"Hey who's talking to you?" he answered,

The little girl teased her Uncle stuck out her tongue and then ran away.

"So, Trunks, what really is the reason why you still don't have a girl? I know there are a lot of girls out there stumbling for your attention"

"I'm just waiting, that's all"

"Waiting!? For what?"

"For the right person"

Goten laughed, "Trunks that's so old school"

"Is it?" he smiled, "You see, there are a lot of girls out there, but there's only one destined for you, it'll be so hard looking for that right person, so I'll just simply wait. They say, love finds a way, right?"

"O-K- If that's how you think, then fine… -but- if you ever change your mind, just tell me, I have a lot of girl friends around- I mean friends that are girls –you know?."

"Barbecue's ready" Chichi informed, "Who wants some?"

"Hey Trunks, do you happen to have some of those quick change tuxedo's?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, do you have something that might look cool on me? You know something a bit formal, but cool…"

"I don't know, maybe there are some in the factory, maybe we should ask our designer."

They were about to stand when a bright flash appeared which turned into a bright grey ball surrounded by some sort of energy, then it disappeared, and a person in beautiful white hood with accessories of gold and different colored crystals around, holding a nicely designed golden stick of some kind was seen. They all were on their guard, ready to fight if ever the unexpected visitor would ask for one,

"What do you want?" Asked Vegeta calmly in his usual tone, he didn't seem stunned with the appearance, just like Son Goku, who was still busy eating his burgers.

"Oh, forgive me for my entrance, it's disrespectful, I know. But this is the closest I could get from the planet I've just been."

Then they just realized that the person was a girl, for she had a girl's voice. She bowed her head and kneeled on one knee,

"You must be King Vegeta of the Saiyans. I truly apologize for the incident your majesty, please allow me to introduce myself"

She remained kneeling,

"Ok" permitted Vegeta,

"I'm Cigille Starfire, Power guardian and high priestess of planet Cefirroh"

"Planet Cefirroh?" said Vegeta, "What do Cefirrans need here? I thought you are fully loaded with resources."

"Yes your majesty, we have been blessed with many resources, and by such we need not to take resources from other planets. I was sent here to find someone"

"Someone?" repeated Vegeta,

"Hey Vegeta, you have a lot of fans out there huh, why didn't you tell me?" said Son Goku who was still eating happily on the corner.

"Saiyans are among the most powerful warriors of all, and we know that there are only some of you left, and you chose to live here on Earth."

"What's your point?"

"My apologies, I meant nothing by saying that."

"Then tell us why you're here, and stand up, you're giving us a head ache"

She followed what Vegeta told her,

"There is a prophecy that had appeared your highness. It was said that the first princess of the Royal bloodline will also marry a royal blood"

"So?"

"But not just a royal blood, someone who has great power, the son of the King of the Saiyans, your son, your majesty, Prince Trunks of the Saiyans"

Everyone was stunned, Trunks was speechless,

"Looks like what you've been waiting for already arrived Trunks, you're betrothed after all." Goten laughed,

"Prince Trunks, I ask you to please come with me to Cefirroh to meet the Princess Cyprus."

"W-What?" Trunks said still shocked,

"You mean to say" Bulma interrupted, holding Vegeta's arm, "That my son is destined to marry the princess of your world?"

"Yes my Lady"

"What if he doesn't like her?"

"I apologize, but I cannot answer that question, my job is only to bring the prince to the castle. After that, it'll all be up to them, my lady"

"How can we be sure that we can trust you?" Asked Gohan,

"There is no certainties sir, but you are aware of the great power the prince possesses, compared to mine, his power's too great. Why would I try to trick someone with powers far greater than mine?"

"You Cefirrans have a different way of using your powers, but, nevertheless, Trunks' powers can withstand any attack. You say, you are the Power guardian of Cefirroh?"

"Yes your majesty"

"And that'll be, one of the strongest in your planet?"

"Yes your majesty"

"Well, the decision depends on Trunks"

They all looked at Trunks,

"Well… May I know what will happen if I don't come with you?"

"I shall be punished for not following the orders of the Royals your majesty"

"Can't you simply run away or anything?" Asked Chichi,

"By the word I gave to the castle and to the King, I will not do such a thing, it is my duty to preserve our family's honor and mine. I will be loyal to Cefirroh"

"If that's the case, but, before I agree to come with you, please let us see your face"

"I'm afraid, that's one thing I cannot do, as priestess I am not allowed to show my face to people I'm not related to as much as possible, I try to follow that rule."

"That's really sad, so you can't try make up, or try things on your hair" said Bra,

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you know what make up is? It's color for the face, it makes you more beautiful"

"Color? Well we do have different colors marked on our skin, and also some on our faces. It is a sign of your standing or position, am I right my lady?"

"Huh… Well, make up depends on the occasion, so yeah, that's the one, what types of make ups do you use there?"

"Well- I have some on my hand" She shows some blue marks on her right hand,

"Isn't that a tattoo?" Bra asked

"It's a mark my lady, it's the sign of the Power Guardian-"

"The power of Cefirroh, 'To whom the sign is marked, the power of Cefirroh lies'" interrupted Vegeta.

"Yes your majesty"

"Ok, so if you're telling the truth, why don't you prove yourself"

"By what means should I do it your majesty?"

"Pan" Vegeta called,

"Yes?" Answered the young girl politely,

"Fight with her" he said,

"Are you sure Uncle? What if I hurt her?"

"If she is the Power Guardian, she won't be"

"All right, come on missy, let's see what you've got" Pan challenged,

"Am I supposed to fight a child?"

"She may be a child, but she's strong" Answered Goten,

"What's the matter? Scared of me?"

"If it pleases the King"

"Start!" yelled Pan,

She quickly moved to hit Cigille, but she easily prevented her. The younger girl struggled to at least hit the calm girl who fought with her hood still covering her face. She for once never attempted to hit Pan, she simply avoided her attacks.

"Ok stop, that's enough" Said Vegeta,

But Pan did not listen, she continued her attempts to hurt the other girl. The older girl teleported to the other side of the place, moved her stick in front of her then suddenly, Pan was forced to a chair.

"The King asked us to stop" she explained kindly,

Pan was irritated, she never experienced losing from a girl before, that was the first time she was forced to a chair without having a chance to fight back.

"Suppose I agree" Trunks spoke, "How can we get there?"

"The same way I got here, your majesty"

"Does it take only a few moments Cigille?" Asked Goku,

"It depends on how far the place is. To Cefirroh, it'll take twenty days, if you base it on the way you count days here."

"So it also took you that much time to get here?" said Bulma

"Yes, my lady, I have to find a planet close to the planet I'm currently on. That's the way we travel"

"Oh, must be pretty hard"

"Not really, it's just how it goes. And considering that I already know which planets to go, it'll be much simpler"

"I suggest you use the space ship, which Trunks, Goku and Pan used before, it'll be handier, and you'll have time to rest and all"

"It'll be as your majesty's wishes"

"So, now that you already know how to get there, how long will it take?"

"If you want a quick travel, it can be as short as an hour your majesty that is of course, if you prefer it to be"

"An hour! Amazing" mumbled Klilin "We cannot travel that fast using the spaceship"

"Are you going trunks?" asked Vegeta,

"Well, it could be worth a try, maybe this is what Goten and myself were talking about"

"Yeah, the waiting thing" added Goten,

"Mom, is it all right if I go?"

"It's up to you Trunks, you're old enough after all"

"Alright, then when will we go?"

"Anytime you wish your majesty"

"Let's leave tomorrow I still have some things to arrange"

"Why don't you join us here Cigille?" Bulma offered

"It'll be an honor"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Dragonball

One week… that's how long they've been traveling. Trunks stared at the spaceship window and saw the infinite darkness outside. The trip wasn't that fun. The person he's traveling with doesn't talk unless asked and speaks to him with all respect and formality which make him feel awkward. Cigille Starfire, high priestess and power guardian of Cefirroh. That's the only information he had of her. A mysterious lady whose face he still haven't seen.

The trip was silent and he was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Er, Cigille" he started, attempting to break the silence around them. She immediately faced him, although he cannot be certain since her hood is still on, "What is Cefirroh like?"

"It's a beautiful planet your majesty" she proudly answered, "Plants, trees and crystals grow everywhere. Its resources are abundant. Planet Saiyan had good ties with our planet before your majesty. They would often get their resources from Cefirroh."

"It sounds great" he noticed the happiness in her voice, "you love it a lot don't you"

"Yes your majesty" she spoke, "I owe my existence to Cefirroh, without it I wouldn't be here. I will give my life to protect it"

"You must have been raised well by your parents. What is your family like anyway? If you don't mind me asking"

"My family has been in the royal service of Cefirroh. The power guardian of Cefirroh is always chosen from our line."

Her answer was more business toned than passionate. The answers he expected like perhaps a description of the family from a daughter's perspective wasn't given.

--

A few more days and Trunks decided that it's time for them to restock. They've landed on a nearby planet and were welcomed by an abundant green environment. They needn't look far because right before them is a rich food basket with almost every type of fruits and vegetables they can think of. They gathered as much as they can. Cigille was using her powers to pick up things without her moving an inch from where she was standing as Trunks explored the land.

Trunks came back minutes later and asked the girl that they stay in the planet to rest for a while. "It's beautiful and it'd be a waste not to enjoy it." He stated,

Cigille, without any objection allowed the prince to do as he wishes.

The two of them strolled around. Trunks took some pictures of the lovely scenery until they reached a crystal clear lake.

"Wow!" he took a deep breath enjoying the place.

He sat on a rock facing the body of water while Cigille simply stood on the side like a loyal servant waiting for her master's next command.

"Cigille?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Why don't you relax a bit" he told her, observing her actions earlier.

"I am relaxing, your majesty" she answered,

"You don't seem like you're relaxing at all. Sit here"

The girl immediately followed what he said, and carefully sat on the green grass a short distance from him.

"See? That's what I'm telling you" he smiled at her. Her head turned to him a bit confused,

"You're always doing what I say, and it—it feels a little awkward."

"Will it please you if I don't follow your orders then?" she baffled,

"Th-that's… actually, I'd feel better if you cut the formality" he kindly explained, trying not to offend the girl.

"But you're a prince your majesty, it's not proper to talk to you in an unacceptable manner, especially since you're marrying our Princess Cyprus. Cefirroh would not approve of that." she defended, still as polite and as formal as usual.

"That's not yet decided" he beamed at her "Ok, how about we make a deal?"

The girl's attention was on her, although he couldn't tell if she's staring at him, "What deal your majesty"

"You're going to cut the formality, not address me as 'your highness' or 'prince', call me by my name and act like normal people"

"That's not possible your majesty, Cefirroh inflicts punishment for such intolerable act."

"All right, how about this, _Until we reach Cefirroh _you're not addressing me as 'your majesty' or 'prince' or any other honorifics, and we'll act like normal people" he repeated,

"What if I don't agree, your majesty?"

"Then, I might go back to Earth"

Cigille seemed as if she was thinking twice about the deal he brought up.

"If it pleases his majesty" she answered without the change in tone.

"I thought we already agreed" he gave a hesitant smile,

"I'll—"

"Shall we start again then?" he held out his hand, gesturing to shake her hand, "I'm Trunks"

The girl focused on his hand, confused on what she must do with it. Trunks, seeing this took her hand and shook it. "That's how people on Earth introduce and acknowledge each other, just one of the ways actually. It's called a handshake"

"A handshake" she slowly reiterated.

Trunks nodded, "I'm Trunks, and you are?"

"My name is Cigille, your majes—Trunks" the hesitance was visible in her voice as she mentioned the word _Trunks_ in an undertone,

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he added, a smile beaming on his face.

--

Two more weeks in outer space and Trunks had felt comfortable around her. She seems to adjust to things fast, she has gotten used to calling him on first name basis. Although he still wasn't able to see her face, the two of them now looks more like friends and for some reason, Trunks has gotten fond of her and her company. She's a very intelligent person, and her ideas always amuse him and… he feels happy when he talks to her.

"Five more days until we reach there" Trunks informed, a slight feeling of sadness galloping inside him.

"That's good, although it would have gotten there earlier if you only agreed to me teleporting us there"

"I told you, I love to explore" he spoke, and a bit hoping that the trip would last longer, "I know" he said as he found an orangey planet near them, "Let's land there for a while" he suggested,

"Trunks, we've already wasted too much time. Cefirroh is—"

"Waiting for my arrival, I know… but, I don't think stopping by some planets will hurt"

"But—"

"If you show me your face then I'll reconsider"

He felt the girl sigh and he smiled at her.

--

They landed on the planet Trunks pointed earlier and saw a wide desert but with plenty of plants growing on different places. The two of them walked around the area. Trunks was admiring the scene before him. It was after all the first time he has witnessed a desert with an extensive variation of life forms.

They have stayed on the planet for four hours now and the sky has turned dark. They decided to stay outside the spaceship with a bonfire for a while.

"Cigille"

"Hmm?"

"When we reach Ceffiroh, will you still talk to me?"

"Of course, when there is a need to it"

"Only when there's a need?"

"Yes, important matters"

"Can't we always talk, like the way we do now"

"Cefirroh doesn't work that way"

There was a minute of silence,

"What would happen to you if I decide to back out?" he asked,

"I'll be punished"

"Even though you're the most powerful in your planet?"

"I am a part of Cefirroh and therefore under the King. If the King wishes, he can kill me"

"Why don't you just use your powers against him?"

"I would never do such a thing, and even if I did which I know I wouldn't, it'll be easy for him to use my powers against me. As I have said, if the King wishes, he can kill me"

Trunks still did not fully understand what she meant by that, but resumed the conversation,

"Hey, you know what… I'm actually having second thoughts"

"Second thoughts?" the girl was bemused, "Are you planning to back out?"

"No, of course not" he answered, "If I did that, you'd be punished" he stared at the night sky,

Cigille felt silent for a while, "Our Princess is an admirable lady. I'm sure you'll like her"

"You think so?"

She nodded,

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You mean a male friend?"

Judging that she doesn't really understand the earth term, he decided to rephrase the question. He shook his head, "Do you have someone special? Like perhaps a guy you like in a romantic kind of way"

"Romantic" she paused, "I am not allowed to have such feelings."

Trunks stared at her, and thought about what she said. Silence once again devoured the conversation and in a quick moment, his lips met hers. He has unknowingly, pulled her to a kiss.

--


End file.
